Calidez
by Soar97
Summary: [Drabble] Me sentí protegida ante tanta calidez


Froto mis manos para así obtener un poco de calor, aunque la destruida ropa que tengo no me ayuda a que el resto de mi cuerpo no tenga frío. Camino descalza por el suelo cubierto de nieve, siento la soledad a mi alrededor, es igual de fría.

Mis ojos se abren un poco al ver de repente una luz en el suelo. Alzo la mirada y miró con añoranza la puerta de una aldea. Desde ahí aprecio decoraciones, y a mis oídos llega la suave música.

Avanzó hipnotizada por lo nuevo que me rodea. Llego a un punto en aquella aldea, y aprecio los diversas puestos a lo largo del camino. Mi estomagó ruge cuando doy con un puesto de un apetitoso tokoyaki.

Lamo mis labios ante tal delicia, y luego siento mis ojos aguarse al saber que no podré comer ni uno. No tengo dinero, ni hogar, no tengo nada. Ni a mamá, ni a papá. Doy un paso hacia atrás, y salgo corriendo hacia cualquier dirección, solo dejo mis pies me guíen.

Me detengo y noto el vaho salir de mi boca tras cada exhalación de aire. Observó me detuve cerca de un pequeño puente, y por el pasaba un río. Me abrazó nuevamente, sintiendo cada vez mas frío.

Camino hacia le puente y me detengo en el borde, miro hacia el río mi reflejo y me observo. Todo rastro de felicidad había sido arrebatada de mí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con la muerte de mis padres.

Sollozó cubriendo mi boca con una de mis manos.

Solo tengo nueve años, no quiero estar sintiendo y cargando con tanto dolor.

Apoyo las manos en el borde, y me coloco arriba del barandal, me sostengo por un momento de sus pilares y no dejó de mirar hacia el agua mi reflejó.

¿Esta sería la mejor forma de olvidar?

**—** ¡Hermano, lleva a panda-kun!

Quedó inmóvil, y giro un poco la cabeza, en la entrada del pequeño puente veo a dos personas, uno parecía de mi edad y la otra era mas pequeña.

**—** Por eso me oponía a que lo traigas, al final ibas a querer que lo terminara cargando yo**— **habló con resignación el pequeño chico tomando el panda de color rosa**—** ¿Por qué soy tan blando con m hermana?

Parpadeo y detalló con curiosidad a los dos niños. Ambos iban muy cómodos con yukatas y bufandas de color rojo en sus cuellos, protegiéndolos del frío.

**—** Oh no, me dieron ganas de hace pi, hermano **— **dice la pequeña de repente dando pequeño saltos, y el chico le mira incrédulo**—**. ¡Ya vuelvo, espérame aquí! **—** y sale corriendo hacia los baños portátiles.

**—** ¡Espera Himawari! **—** grita tratando de detenerla, pero ya se había alejado mucho y suspira como resignado **—**. Ni modo, ya debo aceptar que soy un blando **—** gira en sus talones y, da directo conmigo haciéndome sobresaltar.

Noto como él abre sus grandes ojos azules y luego acerca rápido a mí, como si hubiera descubierto algo y quisiera contármelo.

**—**Oye, no pensaras lanzarte ¿verdad? **—** lo dice con un miedo que me llegó al corazón, pero disipo meneando la cabeza **—**. Vamos, es el festival por el comienzo del invierno, es un día especial pues significa que se acerca la navidad, y santa traerá regalos **—** aquello ultimo lo dice con mucha emoción que me cuestiono que es un santa.

Aprieto mi mano apoyada del pilar.

**—** ¿Y que si me lanzó? **—** le dijo ahogada**—**. Ya no tengo nada **—** aprieto mis labios, y sigo sin retener las lágrimas.

Él parpadea, me mira mas detenidamente.

**—** Veo puedes tener mucho frío **—** toma su bufanda y la quita de su cuello. Cuando me la extiende no puedo evitar mirarla con tanta sorpresa **—**.Toma, te la obsequio **—** sonríe tan abiertamente que puedo ver sus dientes.

Miro aun la bufanda detenidamente y luego a él muy ilusionada.

Tenia tanto frío.

**—** ¿Enserio? **— **el asiente, extiendo mi mano aun con dudas. El parece desesperarse porque toma mi mano y me obliga a bajar de la barra y, al final termina colocándomela el mismo.

Aquello fue tan cálido, la bufanda era tan cálida. Me sentí protegida ante tanta calidez.

Él me seguía sonriendo ¿por que yo no podía sonreír tanto como él?

**—** Gracias...

**— **Llámame Boruto **— **alza el pulgar.

Y yo solo lo miro fijamente. Luego el escucha un llamado y me mira por ultima vez, antes de darme una chupeta, y despedirse amablemente para reunirse de nuevo con aquella pequeña. Lo veo marcharse y miro lo que él me regalo, y sin siquiera conocerme.

Vuelvo a mirar por donde él se perdió y sonrío con mucha felicidad.

**—** Mamá, creo que finalmente he llegado a un bonito lugar

Y lloró.

Lloró finalmente de felicidad.

...


End file.
